


Séjour Prolongé.

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy, blueboxesinmaryland (demoncard)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Cannibalism, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Smoking, Twin Peaks - Freeform, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncard/pseuds/blueboxesinmaryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on a long running roleplay with tumblr user <a href="http://audreyhornefeelsdreamy.tumblr.com">audreyhornefeelsdreamy</a>. This is written by passing back and forth. So, each chapter is a reply from each user. Starting with me, them, me them. Etc. This isn't quite how our tumblr based rp is going but who knows. ^.^</p><p>***Audrey was possessed by a demon at the end of Twin Peaks just so you all know.***</p><p>Lecter was called out to examine bodies that had turned up stinking of sulfur. Audrey, his patient, was asked along. He had recently found out about her demon status and was severely intrigued by her. They find out that it was in fact a davea that had killed and so, set off to find the manipulator. In the process they become aware the davea is tracking Lecter and so hide out in dirty, cheap, sigil-lined motels. Eating candy bars and drinking Tang. They manage to banish the demon and go after the top tier until Audrey vanishes one day returning 6 months later with vague answers and a devilish smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /

**Author's Note:**

> This is both roleplay and a sort of fic. We hope you enjoy it.

Smoke curled menacing tendrils towards the ceiling. It filled the air with the stark, acrid stench. He sits across from Audrey, the black in her eyes illuminated by the candle in the center of the table, giving illusions of black holes. .

He smiles, a half smoked cigarette burns between the fingers of his outstretched hand. He puts hand to mouth, taking a deep drag, pulling it away, trailing dense, white smoke behind. Breathing through his nose, he leans forward and withdraws a silver case from his back pocket. It opens with a snap and several cigarettes lay in a neat row. He offers her one, along with a lighter.

“What brings you back?” he asks, returning to an upright position. He watches the way amusement weaves its way through her features. Wolf in sheep’s clothing was cliche but an apt description. Her eyes are half lidded as she drags and she bobs her head, leaning back and crossing her legs in a swift motion.

She’d been gone for six 6 months. Where she was, god only knows but he knew there was a story. A blood soaked one most likely and the way she sat told of something. He wanted to to hear the way her words created melodies in the empty air.

“Truth be told, I was pretty bored. The locals were too easy to kill.” her smile is a little too big for her face and she takes a drag, exhaling as she speaks. “Don’t worry, Doctor Lecter, I missed you too.” she leans forward, patting him on the knee sarcastically but her words weren’t hollow. Silently he hands her the ash tray, tipping off his own in the process.

“Oh, come now. Six months is more then boredom.”


	2. //

Lazily, without breaking eye contact, Audrey tapped the ash from the tip of her cigarette, watching his face all the while.

He was angry.

Not that many could have seen it. He still smiled, sat relaxed and composed across from her, hands clasped lightly on his stomach, one leg propped over the other, but this was his professional pose, the trade mark physiatrist pose, the one that told the casual layman that he was being listened to, verified.

But Audrey could see under that.

The tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth, the way he inhaled just a little too forcefully, making the end of his cigarette glow like a furious, malevolent eye.

The fact that he asked her what brought her back, rather than, where have you been, spoke volumes.

She wasn't ready to answer that just yet.

“I know you’re mad at me.” She shrugged, leaning back herself, letting her gaze wander off him for a moment.

She wasn't sure if she could ever explain to him why she had left, but she remembered, waking up in that motel six months ago, and turning over, watching him sleep, and a voice in her head told her to go. To go now and never see him again, because she’d taken things too far.

So she’d left, taken the keys to his car and just left him there, and now she was here in his office, having waited until the last of his patients were gone before wandering in, sitting herself in the seat he usually sat in.

“I’m sorry you’re going to have to make an appointment..” He’d said, before looking up, and for a split second, he’d frozen, his eyes widening oh so slightly, before his features had set again, all business.

“Did you claim for the car? If not, you should… I wrapped it round a tree in Vermont.” She sighed, as though bored.


	3. ///

“I figured so much.” he says without much surprise or inflection. 

He felt betrayed. He felt open and it wasn’t something he was accustomed to. But the second he was on track to put it from his mind in his day to day life, here she comes. With her swagger and impish grin and the way she drapes herself over the chair when she sits in it. He wanted to slap her quite honestly but he withheld himself, stoically sitting in the chair as they exchanged burning stares. 

The sun had woken him that morning, it was in just the right spot to shine through the rip in the blinds. Someone had had a cat in there it appeared. He’d rolled over to wake her, finding she wasn’t there, his eyes go to the bathroom door, but it’s dark and open. He suspects, slowly making his way to the window, peering out to find tire tracks where his car used to be. He’d sighed, going through his wallet, only an I.D. and credit card. At least he could call a cab, there was always that. 

And that was all she’d left him with. His identification and a stranger to take him home after everything they’d been through. 

Under his skin boiled with all the exchanged words and breathed promises. He looks at his hand, the cigarette smoke twirling in an unknown breeze and licks his lips, entranced by its shapes. 

“I do hope you had a good time. I know how stressful life can be.” he says snidely, taking a hard drag.

She laughs, a bit of it coming up through her nose and she pulls her legs up to her but doesn’t speak, not yet.

“Would you care for a drink? He asks, not moving an inch. “I think I have some wonderful Port on the counter.” his free hands finger’s drum the old, smooth leather and he blinks slowly taking the entire thing in.


	4. Chapter 4

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him like this before, and it’s not just the anger. There’s something else there as well, and it takes her a moment to guess the emotion.

Hurt? Maybe, betrayal? Certainly his anger is rooted in these first and foremost.

_Did I break your heart Hannibal?_  She thinks, having not considered his feelings once if she was honest.  _Do you even have one to break?_

She doesn’t drum her fingers, she doesn’t fidget, just watches him, then smiles slowly.

“A drink would be wonderful....Thank you.”

Hannibal pushes himself up off his chair, almost sullenly, and Audrey follows him, staying just within reach, theoretically anyway, she’s pretty sure the last thing he wants to do is touch her, and she doubts he’d be foolish enough to try and hurt her, although, maybe she’d let him a little, like she owes him that.

If he’d left her like she’d left him, she’d probably be extracting his spleen with a ballpoint pen right now.

Thankfully, for both of them, she wasn’t.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have come back. When she’d left, it had been in a rush, with a sense of bravado about it, carelessness. After all, she was the snake in the folktale, and demons, like snakes, don’t change their nature for the sake of a little care.

But maybe, she’s been a little more violent in the first few weeks after, a little more consumed with blood lust than she had been before. How many times had she found herself sat breathlessly on some rapidly cooling corpse, his eyes staring glassily at the ceiling, chest cavity open and steaming, his blood on her hands, her face, her chest, and felt... nothing.

Like before.

Like before they’d hit the road.    

When he turns with her drink, she smiles her thanks, pressing the glass to her lips as they continue to stare each other down, and she wonders which of them will cave first. She’s not presumptuous enough to assume it will be him.

Audrey’s surprised to find his scrutiny a little unsettling, and her free hand automatically goes to her side, pressing her fingers against the knotted scar there.

Not his best work, but then, the circumstances had been somewhat hurried.

“Did you keep the bullet?” She asked, dropping her gaze to follow his as he looked down at her hand. “You know... for old times sake?” She tried to smile but let it drop when he didn’t return it.


	5. /////

He had kept it.

Not that he’d ever admit it, but the small piece of metal sat in a small wooden box at the back of his dresser. The only item that collected dust. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to open it. His mind flicks back to when he dug it out, from time to time. Her stunned expression. 

He watches as her lips kiss the glass, the burgundy liquid sloshing back against the crystal. As she pulls back, her lips are slightly stained and he suppresses a minute smile. All those she’d probably killed in this half year. His mind was curious and Audrey was a god damn fire and she knew it.

He barely moves, as if he were a statue, watching the muscles in her face twitch, trying to read her and coming up short handed. 

Finally he answers.

“I believe it was lost in all the confusion.” he states simply, his eyes flitting to the window and then back to her.

“Why do you care?” he asks leaning back against the counter. “I assumed stealing my car and money was a sign that you didn’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

He doesn’t hide his tells as well as he thinks, and the little eye shift, the barely there glance towards the window, told her he was lying, and she could only imagine it was a childish urge to keep from her, the fact he’d kept the bullet.

Why would he keep it? Such an intimate object, something he’d removed from her body, his fingers bloody and trembling.

Certainly not out of malice.

Besides, no one keeps a memento out of hate.

“I cared... I _care_..” She corrected herself, absently reaching out to run a finger under the lapel of his jacket, slim fitting, double breasted now. Why the subtle change, she wondered.

Audrey pulled her hand away before he stepped back, taking away that little bit of control from him, and picking up her drink again, she wandered back to the chair, sitting heavily with a sigh.

“I had to go.” She said at last, leaving him to stand or sit as he pleased. “It wasn’t safe for you if I stayed for longer.”

Tilting her head back, she finished the last of her drink and tapped the tumbler down hard on the side table.

“ok.... Lets do this..... What did you think was going to happen? I mean... Once we got back here it probably would have been over anyway... and if not? Did you have visions of a white picket fence? A Pet demon popping out hell spawn murder babies for you?.... I did you a favour... I left so you didn’t have to, so it didn’t become dangerous.”


End file.
